In sickness and in health
by karol89
Summary: takes place after the event of 2x7 and Marians and Robins relationship from there..”Schh…You don t have to say anything love. I’m not saying this to pressure you, or for you to say something in return." rating may change with time... CHAPTER 10 IS UP!...
1. Isolation

**AN: Hi! This is my first Robin Hood fan fiction, yet not my first fan fiction so hopefully it will not be that bad. I am also writing another story called the Grand line and it is about Marian and Robin during th e era of pirates. Robin decides to join the marine causing Marian to choose between the man of her dream man or dream life.**

-"Well it's true" Guy gave her a smirk, that really just send chills down her body. He really is creepy. The guy had been hitting on her for a long time, but really didn't dare to do much with her brothers around and then she was engaged to Robin. It seemed that he was trying to score now that she was "vulnerable". "Hem, listen. If you want some company, I could always stop by" he whispered. "Must be pretty lonely for a girl to live by herself in a big house, separated from the village".

-"Ha-ha! That was a good one Guy. I don't know if you have noticed, but my family has a way of taking care of themselves, and I'm afraid for your sake that it is a treat I have inherited. So there really is no need to stop by, but thank you for your kind offer." She tried to sound polite and not lead him on. "Now if you excuse me, I have a couple of errands I need to attend to". She walked past him, but instead of taking the hint, he started to fallow her.

-"Are you sure you don't want company? I can always stop by my mansion later".

-"Mansion? You don't own a mansion?!" Marian stated confused.

-"Oh, haven't you heard? I have been appointed in charge of Locksley's old place now, making me the new Land Lord." He explained and looked extremely pleased with himself.

-"But what about Robin?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"well it is his house. Where is he going to stay when he comes back?" she stated the obvious.

-"Well that's really not an issue. You see, he has chosen to not come back"** (A little preview. If you liked it then please continue reading it under its title THE GRAND LINE)**

**This story in the other hand takes place 2x7 after the wedding scene and is basically Marion's approach of her life in the camp. Do not own the character but my words and imagination…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0**

The sound of the soft breeze sweeping through the trees gave her some unexpected serenity as she walked next to robin towards the camp. She could not help but notice how Sherwood Forest seemed quieter and calmer then she had ever remembered it to be. Even the sound of the birds was distant. She mused over how it seemed that the whole forest was grieving and sharing her loss. Robin also seemed to have adapted to the mood of the forest and was walking beside her in silence, throwing her worried glances all the way. He was very quiet, walking calm and careful as if he was afraid of stepping to close our disturbing her. She could not help but feel warmness regarding how considerate he was and how clear he wanted her to know that he was not under any circumstances going to take advantage of the situation like Gisbourne had done previously. Yet she know him to well to know that he could not agree on him staying out of her way to long, but rather wanting to do something to ease her pain.

Yet if she had thought the forest was quiet, it was nothing toward the silence that greeted her in the camp. Everyone looked up as she and Robin walked in and she could see the sadness and sympathy in their eyes and that turned out to be her breaking point. She turned to Robin and asked him quietly where she would sleep. He pointed at a bunk close to the fire (she learned later on that it had belonged to Allan) and she went straight to it, crept under the blanket and turned her back to everyone. She remained there for the rest of the day. She refused the dinner Robin brought her and would not join the others around the fire.

Robin tried on several occasion to approach her softly with implication that she ought to eat something or if she would want some company but she just turned him down. Truth to be told, despite that she was glad to have Robin close to her, she was not really ready to meet or see anyone. Keeping the pretending on the wedding and offering the happy couple a smile had taken all of her strength.

Night came and she heard the outlaws, one after another retire to bed. All but one and she knew perfectly well who it was. After waiting for a while to see if he was going to retire, she turned and faced him. He was sitting so that he was facing her bunk and she could see the sadness and hurt that was in his eyes. They remained like that for a while, gazing into each other's eyes before he stood up and brought over a goblet filled with water. He handed the goblet over to her, and she found it hard to resist accepting it while he was starring at her with such intensity. She took a few zips before it hit her exactly how thirsty she was. All the crying had drained her out. Before she knew it, the goblet was empty and Robin had moved to stroke her hair softly, still not speaking. She closed her ease and allowed his touch to take over her senses and it was not before long she was lost in a deep sleep.

Robin remained closed, not willing to leave her side. He felt anger at himself and his emotions. He was undoubtedly happy to have her close to him, yet the circumstances that have caused them to be under the same roof hurt him as much at it hurt her. He had always regarded Edward as a father figure and had promised the old man to look after Marion, yet nothing he could do would ease her pain. And feeling happiness that she was here while she was suffering was the main reason for his anger as well for his failure to save her father. He should have saved Edward that day with Winchester, but instead he had been distracted by Winchester desire for Marion to even think of Edward. The only thing he could do now was to make sure that his love was well taken care of and that she would never feel alone again. That is something he vowed to himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**There it is…I have not yet decided if I should make this a long or a short story. I do have some balls in the air but I guess I will just leave it to you to decide so remember to review. **

**And for those who are wondering, I did not make this chapter very romantic since I do not believe Robin would make any kind of moves with Marian that upset and hurt. It would be against his character. Instead it shows Robins caring side without any kissing and such. Otherwise it would remind me to much of Gisbourne's trashy moves. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Were is she?

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. They are very supportive. I hope you like this chapter. I decided to write a little from Guy's perspective as well when he discovers that Marian is gone. Enjoy, And please review.**

Last days events felt like a big blur in Gisbourne's head. Robin Hood had almost managed to kill him when he was heading for their camp. The pact had been stolen, according to witnesses by Edward, who is rumored to have handed it over to Robin Hood. And not to forget the impact Edwards death just had made on his future. Despite the death of the man he could not help but to wonder over this opportunity that had just been given to him. Now that Marian was without guardian, her status as a noble woman was at risk and she needed someone to provide for her. And with her grief she would be more susceptible to help and want someone to support her and help her through everything. Not to forget that he had a key to her freedom as well. She hated the castle, and now that the sheriff suspected her to be involved in her father's escape, life in the castle would be even harder.

A part of him did feel a little ashamed for how easily he discarded her father's dead, but he had dreamed off the day when he would marry Marian and make her his wife. And that dream could come true quicker then he would have imaged, which let him discharge his guilt feeling. He could always make it up to the old man by doing everything in his power to make Marian happy.

Yesterday he had even managed to steal a kiss from her, and even if it could have been considered to him taking advantage of the situation, it had taken her a while before she reacted and pushed him away. He dismissed the reason that her slow response was due to shock, but that it took her a while to see that it was simple not a good time. He had left her alone for the rest of the night, wishing to give her some space, but this morning he felt that he could not stay away any longer. He was always so drawn to her, and the idea of holding her, comforting her, made him feel a little warm inside, a feeling he didn't experience too often.

He approached the door swiftly, halted and took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. There was no response. He tried again, and still no response. Perhaps she is still sleeping or perhaps she is just ignoring everyone? "Marian! It is me, Guy. May I come in?" He softly turned the handle and pushed the door open. He could not help but to stare confused on the empty bed before letting his gaze sweep over the room. That's when he noticed the broken window and she set of sheets tied to a long rope and dangling out through the window.

"No, she wouldn't have. Surely my eyes are deceiving me. She would not leave me. Could not. Not after I confessed my feelings for her as well as my intentions." Then a sudden thought hit him:"Unless my intentions are the reason she left?" His eyes turned dark as the thought hit him. After all, it would not be the first time she left him. "This can't be the end. She will come back. If not, I will find her. Tomorrow or ten years from now, Marian will be my wife", He said with determination as he turned around and yelled at the guard. He wanted how come none of the incompetent idiots noticed the sheets from the window. He wanted to know exactly how she escaped.

RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

At around the same time in the deep forest of Sherwood, the mentioned lady woke up, unaware of the tumult she had caused at the castle. Marian looked up at the Clearblue sky and contemplated how she would wake up under the bare sky for the rest of her life, unless the King returned. She smelled the smell of bacon and eggs, and wondered how Much had the strength to get up every morning and make everyone breakfast. She moved her hand just to feel it brush again someone's head. She looked at the tosses of brown her hair with confusion before she realized that the head and the hair both belonged to Robin. The poor thing hadn't left her side but watched over her as she was seriously sick with fever, which had resulted in him falling asleep on the ground, with his back against her bunk. She couldn't help but to smile at this and started softly to play with his hair, sensing him stir in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Softly she traced her fingers across the side of his face, brushing over his unshaved cheeks to end up with a finger on his lips.

Robin could feel familiar fingers touching him, but he didn't dear to wake up in fear of it just being a dream. Yet when a finger was placed on his lip he slowly opened his eyes and turned to find hiself starring into Marians deep blue ones.

-"Good morning", he whispered as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. "How was your sleep?"

-"Dreamless "She answered and smiled softly. "What about you?"

-"Had some pretty interesting dreams", he shrugged and smirked at her.

-"Regarding what?"

-"You'll just have to find out", he replayed and got up. "It seems that Much already have started preparing breakfast. I hope you like bacon because that seems to be what we are having this morning". He looked at her with a look that stated that she shouldn't bother to claim that she wasn't hungry. It would have been useless anyway since her stomach gave out a low grumble which caused Robin to smirk. He offered her his hand and she graciously accepted and stood up.

-"Good morning Much", she greeted and her old friend smiled approvingly, as if her speaking was a step into the right direction from something bad.

_"Good morning to you my Lady, I hope you are feeling well?"

_"First, it's just Marian. I am afraid I m an outlaw to as well, so there should not be a title between us. And yes, I feel a little better this morning" she replayed and couldn't help but feel touched b his concerns.

_"You know he didn't leave your side", Much informed her and pointed a finger at Robin. "Found him this morning on the ground but decided not to wake him"

."And why didn't you do that?" Robin asked annoyed.

-"Because I know it would embarrass you a little even if you hide it well and wouldn't admit it.

Marian turned around just in time to see Robin hushing at Much. She couldn't help but smile to himself. Robin had always been discreet and embarrassed when it came to doing this for her and mostly _to_ her. He was usually a very private man and didn't like when people interfered and spoke up regarding that issue.

-"I need to wash up", she told him and looked around at the camp, trying to figure out if there was a place there that could allow her to do that.

-"There is a fresh stream nearby", Robin informed her. "I'll show you the way".

-"I can do that Robin. I am heading there myself. Besides I think it is more appropriate that I escort her there then you", Djaq cut in as she stood up from her bunk. "Unless you really want to" she quickly added when she saw the disappointed and frustrated look on Robins face.

-"No, I think it would be best if you showed me Djaq. It would be more appropriate", Marian stated and afford her a smile. Robin could not help to pout over this, since he had been hoping for a moment alone with Marian to talk to her and try to make her open up. But it seems that it wouldn't happen now. He watched the two woman leave the camp and decided to see what Much was doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hope you liked it. I hope I will manage to update soon. Please tell me what you thought…**


	3. a role

**AN: New update. Hope you will enjoy this. And for all my readers I am also writing another Robin/Marian story named the grand line. Takes place during an era of pirates. Difficulties and choices face our favorite couple. How will they coup? Read to find out…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The cold water that splashed Marians face was refreshing, and Marian could feel herself wake up properly. She brushed her fingers through her hair as she looked at her reflection in the water. Djaq was close next to her, washing her face as well. She could sense that the Saracen was nervous, yet she could not really understand why. Well, she guessed that the woman just didn't know what to say to her, but she still couldn't help but wonder if everyone was going to act like that around her from now on. Attempting to ease the tension she asked Djaq if this is where they all took their baths.

-"You mean if this is where you and I will take our bath. I do not know if you have noticed, but the boys are not so keen on the bathing thing." Djaq spoke with a smile, causing Marian to laugh.

-"Oh trust me I have noticed. But I intend to change that." She frowned." Well at least with Robin anyway" she continued.

-"You would probably pull it off. That man is crazy about you. Any idiot can see that. "

Marian could feel herself blush.

-"Look, I know you are going to hear this a lot, but I wish to say it anyway" Djaq spoke up and gave her a side glance. "I know what it is like to lose a family member. I have lost many to the war in the Holy Land. So if you ever feel like talking, I'm here" she offered softly. She sounded truly genuine and Marian couldn't bring her jaq informed her and stood up"or breakfast, even if that dosn'on the bathing up properly. self to feel annoyed, but grateful.

-"Thank you! But I'm not ready to talk about it yet"

-"it is alright. In your own time" she looked back towards the camp. "Are you all done?"

-"Yes I am"

-"Well then we better hurry up back before Robin sends out a searching squad. And Much don't like it when people are late for breakfast, even if that doesn't happen very often" Djaq informed her and stood up. Marian rose as well and the two woman headed back to camp, a new band created between them.

When they arrived, Marian was greeted by the scene of Robin pacing back and forth. He looked up when he heard them enter and afford a smile. He moved forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

-"Breakfast is ready. Come on and sit with me" he took her hand and led her to a seat by the fire. He then went and brought her a plate with egg and bacon before he seated himself next to her with his own plate. She ate in silence, observing everyone and trying to figure out where her place in the group was. She refused to just be Robin's girlfriend but wanted to contribute to the group. Will was the carpenter, Djaq the physician and the scientist, Much is the chef, Little John the rock in the group and Robin was the leader. That didn't lead out many roles to choose between.

-" So, what are we doing today?" Much asked as he chewed on his bacon.

-"Well the sheriff will be more eager than ever to get back the pact, so we need to stay alert and figure out what he is planning. I was thinking we could visit some of the villages, distribute some money and just keep our ears and eyes open." Robin told them.

-"sounds like a good plan to me" Will nodded.

-"We go" Little john agreed. As soon as breakfast was over, everyone started to get there things. Robin pulled Marian aside and spoke to her in a quiet voice:" Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I understand that you need some time"

-"Robin I'm fine. I need to do something, anything. I don't want to just sit around and do nothing. Please!"

-"Fine, but you will stay close and no big stunts" he warned. "We are only planning on distributing money"

She nodded as the gang left the camp.

**0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-**

**Shorter I know next one is where the action begins so stay put...**


	4. the barn

**AN: updated. Hope you will enjoy this one… the action begins now so cheer up. And don´t forget to read my other Robin Hood story The Grand Line. **

**0-0-0-0-0-90-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Marian fallowed Robin quietly as he moved behind the buildings, his hood covering his face. The gang had split up in three groups of two, so that they could work more efficient, and she had ended up with Robin. Probably so that he can keep an eye on her, she thought and tried not to be all too annoyed. He turned around and gave her a hand of coins.

-"Stay quiet, make sure that your face is hidden, and avoid the guards!" he instructed her before moving forward and melting with the crowed.

She stayed close by him, distributing the money and keeping watch. It felt nice to be out doing some good. It worked as a distraction. And she felt selfish for admitting it, but it felt good to actually see the people as she gave them the help, and they were able to see her, without the secrecy that necessarily fallowed with being the Nightwatchman.

She turned from the family she was speaking with to see guards approaching from far. She immediately started to scan the crowed for Robin who didn't seem to have noticed them. She started to move towards him, avoiding the stare of people. She grabbed his arm, and as he span around, she pointed at the approaching guard.

-"That's Gisbourne's men" he whispered.

-"They tend to patrol around the villages in case you show up" she informed him, remembering Gisbourne telling her that once. "We need to take cover before they spot us. We don't want to get these people in trouble by letting them being seen with us" she whispered and Robin nodded.

-"This way" he grabbed her hand as they moved at the opposite direction. They walked about twenty feet before they saw guard coming towards them from the other direction as well. Luckily they don't seem to have spotted them. Robin looked around before tugging her arm. "Over there!" he pointed at a barn a little bit away."We can hide there" he explained and they both began to walk toward it, making sure not to draw attention towards them. He opened the door and allowed Marian to slip in first before fallowing her and glozing the opening after them. He looked through the springs in the wall to make sure that they hadn't been spotted. He gave out a sigh with relief when he realized that they had slipped away unnoticed. He turned around to face Marian, who was looking around in the barn.

-"I think we need to stay here for a while. The guards are too close and we can't take them on if we are spotted. Better to wait until they leave" he told her. Marian sighed and sank down in the hay. She could feel his gaze and know what was to come, but she wasn't ready to have this conversation with Robin. Instead she tried to change the topic before he even began.

-"Is this how you and your gang work all the time?" Robin nodded and moved to sit next to her. "I have to say that I never thought about how frustrating all this sneaking and hiding was. I mean I used to sneak all the time when I was the Nightwatchman, but I could always o back to being Marian in the morning. "She explained and looked at him. "Isn't it tiring?"

-"No, not really. It was in the beginning, but you get used to it after a while"

She sat quiet for a while before Robin spoke up.

-"I'm worried, about you I mean" he spoke in a soft tone, reserved only for her and Marian looked up and meet his gaze.

-"Robin, I m fine. I m just grieving. I miss my father."

-"I know. You have gone through a lot these past two days and I m afraid that I would push you into something you are not ready for yet. And I'm not just talking about work stuff" at this she could see a little hint of a blush creep up his cheek. "I have always dreamt of you joining my gang, and now that you are here and that we are together makes it hard for me to control myself" he cast her a worried glance and noticed the frown on her face.

-"Don't get me wrong" he hurried up and spoke. "I can control myself. I just feel that I need to be honest with you." He took a deep breath. "Marian, I love you"

She looked at him and felt this sudden rush of warms in her chest as she smiled at him. "Really?"

-"Yeah really. I don't want any secrets between us. And nothing unspoken either. I just want to sit down with you, somewhere far away from everything and just talk. Talk about the past, and the Holy Land. About us and the future. There is so much I want to tell you Marian" he grasped her hand and beamed at her. "Just sitting like this with you makes me so happy" he stroke her cheek and placed a kiss on it.

-"Robin I…"

."Schh…You don´t have to say anything love. I'm not saying this to pressure you, or for you to say something in return. I merely want you to know that you are not alone. You still got me, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are happy and safe. I promised your father that"

-"I know Robin, and I appreciate it. It's just everything happened so fast. And I have felt so isolated." She looked at him. "But you make it better. You always make everything better" she whispered. He smiled happy and stroke her hair. "You have no idea what effect you words have on me" he told her.

-"Well then. Show me" she told him and kissed him fully on the lips. He responded softly, moving his arms around her, bringing her closer. After a couple of minutes they parted. "I love you" she whispered. Robin merely looked at her, not believing his ears.

-"Really?" His insecurity made her only laugh.

-"Yes silly! Really! I love you!" she told him an d kissed him." I might be mad at you half the time, annoyed even more. But I love you" she stroke away the hair that was hanging down his eyes. He placed his forward against hers, and if she had thought that she had seen Robin smile, then it was nothing compared to the smile he was giving her now.

She kissed him again and leaned back in the hay just as the barn door opened…

**0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hope you enjoyed…**


	5. be nice

**AN: Thank you for reading! Following is a couple of sentence of another story. **

-"And what do you think I will do in the mean time, eh?" she cut him off, unable to stop now that she was all worked up." You think that I can just sit around her for the future five years, running your household and praying that you will return home safely. Just so that you will stay for a year or so before you leave me again for another two? Because I will let you know Robin of Locksley that is not how I imagined my life would turn out to be".

-"Don't say that. It's going to be alright. We can work everything out. We are stronger then this" he encouraged and moved to place his hand on her cheek. He brushed away her tears with his thumb and whispered" I love you".

**Hehe. Just a little commercial for my story **_**The Grand Line chapter 2. **_**If you enjoyed this then you should read it. It's filled with juicy Robin and Marian….**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"Master!", the horrified voice of Much filled the air causing Robin and Marians too jump apart, which was easier said than done since they were entangled in the hay. "I don't believe this. We are supposed to work!"

-"I am working. I work all the time!" Robin defended himself as he stood up and offered Marian a hand. He noticed her red face and couldn't help but to chuckle. "Marian and I were just taking a break"

-"Well, that's just…that's just…UNBELIVEBAL!" Much shouted and stormed away, followed by Robin's amused gaze. He felt a poke to his ribs and saw the annoyed glare Marian was giving him.

-"What?" he asked indignant.

-"Have it ever occurred to you to be nicer to him?" she asked him angry and stated to brush of strays of hay from her cloth.

-"I was just joking and I am nice to him!"He replayed offended and removed the hay from her hair. "Would you prefer that I told him that we were busy "_expressing our selves_" to each other?"

-"You don't have to tell him! _He saw!" _She slapped him on the arm.

-"Ahh, that's what's bothering you. That he saw."Robin couldn't help but to smirk, "it's not a big deal Marian. We were merely kissing. Compared to everything else we could have been doing, I think we got away pretty good" he said nonchalant and started moving towards the door before Marian grabbed his arm.

-"In your dreams" she said coldly, removed the hay stray from his back and walked out. "And if you think we are, what did you call it? Oh, yeah "_express ourselves_" in the future, you better change attitude.

-"What is that supposed to mean?" he called after her. "What attitude?" he asked confused. "She's just mad. She doesn't mean it" Robin assured himself and fallowed her out just as screams started to fill the village"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Short I know, but only so I can move on to Carters appearance that is taking place next…**


	6. don't you ever tie me up!

**AN: hope you liked the last one. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you are enjoying both my stories. Thank you for all your reviews.**

-"So, this is it" Marian said, trying to keep her tears away.

-"I guess" Robin whispered as he gazed at her face.

-"You know, they say that you're not coming back. Is that true?" she asked with a thick voice.

-"I don't think there is anything left for me here. I man has to move on" he said, with an attempt to a smile.

Marian just nodded softly and stared at the ground. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**What is this? Has Robin left Marian? Only one way to find out; read the Grand Line. **

**Now back to In sickness and in health**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"Robin look! It is sheriffs men that we saw earlier" Marian moved to stand, but Robin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down.

-"Wait! You can't be seen with outlaws!" he said." Last thing I need are the sheriffs men and Gisbourne chasing her", he thought bitterly.

-"I don't care!" she said angry. "They are attacking the villagers. Let's get them!"

-"Why are they doing this?" Robin questioned, ignoring her.

-"Why?" she repeated. "Robin! There is no time for "why?", let's go!"

-"Marian! We will wait and see how many…"

"Come on!" and she rushed off before he could finish his sentence.

"Marian!" he shouted after her, but she continued to run. He shook his head desperately as Much stated that there were too many of them. Robin shook his head before rushing after her, joined by the rest of the gang.

He caught up with her just as she punched a guard to the ground. Without any further explanation, Robin placed his arms around her and half dragged half carried her away to the side of a house and tied her hands to the wall.

-"Stay there!" he ordered her with a hint of panic in his voice as Marian struggled with the rope.

-"Unleash me right now! Robin of Locksley, You come back here this instant!" she shouted after him, but he ignored her and jumped in to the fight, keeping himself close to her in case she gets attacked.

As Marian watched the displays before her she saw a rider appear on the hill. Not knowing if he was a friend or an enemy, she watched with horror as he rode down to join the fight. "If only that idiot hadn't tied me up!" She half cursed and half prayed that they would get out of this alive.

She saw the mysterious rider throw a knife on a guard who was attacking Much from the back, and send her thanks to the heavens. Much looked rather confused at the rider, and asked the same question she had been asking herself since she spotted him:"Who is that?"

The stranger jumped of the horse and joined the gang on the ground, swinging his sword with great skill, in a way that she only had seen Robin do. Perhaps he was a crusader? She saw the gang and Robin move further away and out of sight. "Great! Now I can't even tell what's going on!"

After what felt like an eternity, she saw Robin making his way over to her.

-"Don't _ever_ tie me up!" she snapped at him as he untied the rope.

-"Well, you didn't listen to your orders" he defended himself.

-"People were dying!"

-"Marian, you can't be seen with us!"

-"Why not? Robin I _am_ with you!" she pointed out angry.

-"Because if the sheriff finds out, or Gisbourne, then you can never go back to the castle"

-"I don't want to go back" she spoke as her voice gave through to her emotions.

-"Well I m glad! But you are not ready to make that decision!"

-"you got to be joking!"

-"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angry.

-"You! You spend every second you see me, by trying to make me join your gang, and when I do, you suddenly want to make sure that I can go back to the castle, to Gisbourne?"

-"I didn't say that I wanted you to go back. I just don't want you to make a choice based on anger or revenge. That is not the reason I want you to choose to be with me" he cut her off and moved back to the rest of the gang to prevent himself from saying anything stupid. "Why is she always pushing me?" he wondered frustrated. He saw the rest of the gang stand around the new stranger who had helped them during the fight. Even Robin had to admit that he was good and knew what he was doing.

-"Thank you my friend" he spoke as he approached the man. "I owe you my life" a statement that made Marian wonder, what exactly it was she had missed.

-"Yes you do" the stranger replayed and turned to face Robin." But I want take it just yet" he told him jokingly. He reached out a hand and introduced himself: "Carter"

Robin smiled and shook his hand"Robin Hood". Much fallowed his example and shook hand with Carter. "Nice move" he gesticulated. "Do I know you?" he then wondered and examined his face suspiciously.

-"We have never met" Carter responded simply and turned to Robin. Marian noticed that he seemed out of focus and saw blood simpering down his hand. "His wounded!" she exclaimed as everyone noticed the blood. "It's nothing" carter tried to brush it off but his legs gave in under him and he was caught by Robin and Much. Robin called for Djaq, who rushed over from where she was standing with Will.

-"We need to get him out of her"; Robin ordered and called for John as the gang left the village, fallowed slowly by Marian.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	7. i don't need to be mollycuddled!

AN: sorry for taking so long. Here is the next chapter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

As they helped Carter back to the camp, Much kept arguing about Carter and questioning about his whereabouts. It turned out that carter had indeed been in the Holy land, which didn't come as a surprise with the way he fought the sheriff's men earlier. Marian was walking last in the line, fuming about how Robin had treated her. "So what, I m only good for some kissing in the hay, but not when it comes to making my own decision?" she thought angry.

As Robin switched place with Will so that he could support Carter for a while he turned around and noticed Marian walking separate from the others. "She's probably still mad" he thought as he turned and continued to walk. He had to stay put, to her more than anyone. Just because she was his lover, didn't mean that he should treat her different from the gang, it would not be fair. And the truth was, if anyone from the gang had done what she had done, they would have ended up with the same treatment. Or maybe not being tied up, he admitted, but in that moment he hadn't been thinking clear. He shouldn't have tied her up, but in her angry state she would have done more harm than good, he defended himself mentally.

He slowed down in hopes of maybe trying to talk to her, but she just walked past him. shaking his head he quickened his peace again, kicking himself for keeping to give in to her. "Stay firm" he instructed himself as they approached the camp. He felt Marian approach him and took a deep breath.

-"Are you going to apologize to me? You could have gotten me killed" she said with an angry voice. Refusing to look at her, off fear to soften up he looked straight ahead.

-"I think you would have gotten yourself killed, without my help. Charging in like that!" he replayed as he walked in to the camp. John started to remove the leaf-covers from the openings to let some light in as Much took Robins bow and arrows.

-"Robin, I have been fighting these idiots for years, as the Nightwatchman. Remember?" she replayed back and snapped a piece of wood to sharpen up her knifes.

-"I know" he sounded tiered." On your own. This is a team. Marian! You went crashing in and we all had to fallow. And in battle that's a cardinal sin. We work together!"

Marian had a look of disbelief. "You mean they do as you tell them?"

-"Yeah they do" he said with an angry and offended tone" and until you do the same, you can stay her at the camp!"

-"What?"

-"I mean it Marian. You need to calm down!" Not understanding what he is talking about she went into defense. "I don't need to be mollycoddled, alright? "

He looked at her in anger. "Good, because you're not going to get it her" and with that he turned around. Feeling like she had been slapped in the face; she turned around and ran out of camp.

While trying to look calm, Robin was cursing himself from the inside. "Stupid fool! That was too harsh!" he was tempted to run after her, bur realized that John had done so. Feeling that he needed to calm down, he grabbed his arrow and left to try and catch some lunch. All the while Marian was walking in a quick pace as far away from the camp as she could. How dared he treat her like that? She really did hate him sometimes. He is supposed to know her more than anyone, yet he couldn't tell why she was acting like she was, and that hurt her more than his words.

**..0.0.0............0.0.**

**I hope to update soon again…**


	8. tied up again!

**An: Thank you all for the kind words….**

**--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Robin walked in the forest, his thoughts twirled around in his head. "That woman!" he shook his head in anger. "She challenges every decision, comments on everything, and does not listen to what I tell her, and yet she has the guts to do it while looking al gorgeous and kissable. Yes" believe it or not, he is mad and yelling at her and all he can think of is her lips when she presses them together, or when she opens them to speak. If anyone found out what their leader was thinking while arguing with her, he would wish that the earth would swallow him alive. "He kept his senses alert and eyes and ears open as he searched the ground for any traces of perhaps a rabbit or a deer. He wasn't in mood of eating a squirrel today.

In the meantime Marian could be found in a rather uncomfortable position. Being ambushed by Carter in the forest was the last thing she had expected, not that there had been any real reason to trust him. But worse was it for Carter's sake, because the anger she was having for Robin had now transferred to the blond male on the ground below. This was the second time she was tied up today and it was really making her angry. She promised that once she was free, she would seriously hurt the man. "What is it with me that makes men wanting to tie me up?" she couldn't help to fume. She felt Much struggle with the rope, but to no use. All they could do was wait for Robin to come back from wherever he has gone and save them. Yes, she was waiting for that annoying man to save her, and the worst part was that despite that she now might have been a damsel in distress; Robin would be so full of himself to notice them on the cliff, but walk right past them.

After what felt like an eternity, she saw him approaching softly, two rabbits hanging over his shoulders. Seeing as he was going to miss them she and the others tried to draw his attention to them, which wasn't so easy since they were gagged, but it made Robin freeze on the spot. "Look up!" she tried to tell him mentally as she struggled with her ropes. Robin suddenly looked up and met her eyes, and she could see the horror and confusion in them. He turned slowly and noticed Djaq and Will on the other side.

"This is not good!" he told himself as his eyes searched for the source to this ambush. His eyes fell on Carter who had appeared on the road. "His good, I didn't even hear him".

-"Let me guess! The sheriff sent you?" he said with a clam voice, yet Marian could detect the hint of anger in it.

-"He wants his pact back."Carte said with a smile.

-"No chance!"

-"I guaranteed it"

-"Yeah? Well you made a mistake!"

-"Tell me where you've hidden it!

-"Ill rather die first" Robin could barely contain his anger.

-"No!" Carter smiled mockingly. "your friends will die first" he nodded his head towards Marian and Much.

Robin looked up at them, trying to think of a plan."See. That little look back, you just reviled your weakness" Carter continued as Robin grabbed his bow. "Never look back friend" carter advised him. "Now I know I have won"

Carter looked up at them, and if Marian hadn't been gagged, she would have spat at him, not that she could reach, but still. She looked at Robin who seemed to be debating with himself. For all around him, he just looked mad, but she knew when he was thinking and she could tell that he was a little desperate.

-"So, who shall we start with? Your little sidekick in the Holy land? Or do you have a soft spot for the girl?" at this Robin reached for an arrow just as Carter throw one of his daggers at him. As Robin ducked, Carter throws the other one, which Robin somehow managed to grab in the midair as it passed his head and throw back at him. As Carter ducked, Robin took advantage of his distraction and moved to climb the big rock on Carters side. He used its height to jump and Carter and makes him loose balance. With a blow to his check, Carter lost unconscious just as Much managed to get the gag off.

-"Unbelievable!" he screamed, voice shaking with anger"We took him in! We pitted him because he was wounded!"

-"I think that was his plan, Much!" Robin shouted back with annoyance as he was leaning over Carter's body. He made sure that carter wasn't faking unconscious and climbed then the cliff to where Marian, Much and Little Johan were. He untied John first and told him to use the rope to tie Carter up. He wasn't prepared to take any chances. He then Moved to untie Much and Marian. As soon as Much was free, he moved to untie Djaq and Will. Marian removed her gag herself as she breathed deeply.

-"Are you alright?" Robin asked her gently and placed a hand on her shoulders.

-"Yes, I m alright. This is the second time today I'm being tied up" she glared at him as she moved to stand. Feeling sheepish, Robin turned and walked a head down to the rest of the gang.

-"As long as he didn't hurt you" he said without looking back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-..0.-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-**

**Hope you enjoyed…**


	9. Not the Marian I know and love

**AN: and here is the latest update. Sorry for the lack. Life got in the way a little, but now it is all back again. Hope you enjoy!**

**0-0-0—0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0—0—0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-**

As Robin and Will tied Carter to the tree, Marian couldn't help but watch them in anger. Well, not really them but the unconscious Carter. If there was something she had developed hatred towards, it was people who had no sense of duty to their people and country. This man is the reason why those soldiers had attacked the village earlier today and caused the death of innocent people. And he had done it in ability to try and steal the pact her father had given up his life to get.

When Carter started to regain consciousness, everyone started to gather around him to greet their hostage. As Carter let his gaze fall on each one of them, a mocking smile appeared on his lips, causing Marian to clutch her fists in anger. Robin watched him in silence for a while before he addressed him.

-"Who are you? And why are you helping the sheriff?" his voice was natural, and there was no hint of emotion in his face.

-"You would just love to know that, don't you?" he smiled at them, and that was just the end of Marians patience. She moved forward and her fist connected with Carters check. Robin first looked at her in shock, not believing that Marian had just used violence so easily.

-"Marian" he spoke tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

-"He will tell us more if he knows that we are happy to hurt him "she told him without looking at him. "Won't he?" she looked Carter in the eyes with anger and disgust.

-"This is not how we are doing this!" Robin bit back with patience.

Marian twirled around and looked at him coldly. "Speak for yourself" she replayed. "After all, it's not your father who died for the pact!" she thought quietly to herself. As she moved to place another punch at Carter, Robin shot out a hand and grabbed her arm. She tried to let him go but he just pushed her impatiently away. "Just go and cook something!" he ordered as a way to avoid another big blow with her. "How can someone who was so sweet earlier today turn out like this?" he couldn't help but wonder as his thoughts drifted off to the scene in the barn. But instead of just getting the hint and leaving, Marian remained standing where she was.

-"Why? Because I am a woman!?" she spit back, daring him to answer.

-"No! Because I am hungry!" he shouted back and they stood there in silence, waiting or the other to move or speak. "Fine! If it is food he wants!" she stormed off leaving a sighing Robin behind.

As everyone looked after Marian, Little John finally spoke up: "What are we going to do with him Robin?" he threw Carter a glance, who seemed to have been enjoying watching Robin and Marian argue. Robin looked at Carter while making up his mind. "We will take him back to Nottingham" he decided. "He has failed to find the pact and he has failed to kill me" he looked at Carter. "So what do you think that the sheriff would do to the man who has failed him that badly?"

Will threw a glance at Djaq who was grinning softly. "Hang him by the neck!" he answered and Robin chuckled amused.

-"If he is lucky. Come on!" Robin told the other as they walked back to the camp to get their weapons. If he knew Marian right, she would be playing with her knifes by now, trying to find a subtitle target, to pretend it was him. He sighed deeply. He was weary to fight with her today. And just as he assumed, Marian was on one of the makeshift beds, sharpening her daggers. She didn't even bother him with a glance at first, but choose to focus at the task at hand.

-"Nottingham then?" Much asked.

-"No, Clun first" Robin replayed as he picked up a sword and tossed it to him. Seeing that Marian had stood up from the bed and walked up to them with a little confused look he spoke up before she had the time to ask: "Not you Marian! You are staying here!"

-"Why?" she asked him confused.

-"Because, I think you need some time alone" he informed her as he moved around in the camp, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

-"Why?"

Knowing he can't avoid her forever, he turned around and looked at her. "Because this isn't the Marian I know and love"

Taken aback off his statement and trying to surpass the butterflies in her stomach over the "love" part, she tried to defend herself. "Well I am sorry if you are disappointed, but this is who I am now!" Robin looked at her in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that I am supposed to believe that?" he thought to himself. He was half tempted to pull her into a hug and tell her that it was okay to cry and be upset while another part knows that this wasn't a good time. If he was to encourage her to let it all out, he had to make sure he could be there through it all. It would be unfair to stand up and leave her to go to Nottingham.

-"Really?" he paused "Well I hope no" he looked around at the others. "Come on! Let's go!" he moved to the entrance.

-"Why Clun?" Much asked.

-"Because there is something on him he needs to see!" Robin explained and pointed an angry finger at Carter who was tied and gagged next to John who had brought him from the tree.

-"Come on!" John dragged Carter as Marian watched them leave. Frustrated over being left behind she threw away the knife she was holding in her hand. She pulled out another and let it flip. She looked around broadly at the camp. "What on earth am I supposed to do now?" she wondered. "Perhaps I should take this opportunity and visit a village or something? I'm not Robins prisoner, and besides. He said I wasn't allowed to go with them. Not that I wasn't allowed to go myself." She debated with herself. Then suddenly what he had said before leaving came back to her. "Because this isn't the Marian I know and love". She sighed deeply. "I can always train on my aim" she sighed and went to gather her knives.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope you enjoyed! There will be a little fluff in the next. I promise!!!!**


	10. Im good with the nuns

**AN: So I know it has been a while but I have been really busy. Anyway, I do have plans to finish this story and not leave it hanging. But not for a few more chapters yet. Reading the past chapter, I know I promised you some fluff, but I really felt that I wanted to take up the Allan/Marian scene in the forest so I m just going to have the fluff in the next one. Sorry, but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter….**

**0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0**

As Marian aimed at the center of the tree, she was unaware of Allan lurking nearby searching for her. She was still frustrated over the turn of events that had changed her life. The thing that disturbed the most was the fact that she didn´t know if the changes were for the better or for the worst. Her father was dead, which naturally is a terrible loss and she may risk dooming herself to spend the rest of her life living in the forest. But then there is also Robin, being with him without the hiding and a lustful Gisbourne watching her every move was an unusual yet wonderful feeling. And she was free now to help the poor without hiding behind the Night watchmen. She hadn't been prepared however on how hard it was to live in the forest and take orders from Robin, even when she knew that Little John was right, and that there only could be one leader. As she lounged the second dagger she heard a twig snap. She whirled around and threw the dagger, missing Allan's face by a few inches. He froze in place and starred in chock at the dagger before turning his eyes to her.

-"You could have had my eye out!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

-"You got some nerve! Showing yourself in the forest!" she scolded him, ignoring his comment. He approached her carefully while looking around for any outlaws to come charging.

-"Yeah, I checked that you were on your own first! I know what the later would do to me if he got half the chance but I figure I would do this much…"

-"You're here for me?! She asked him in surprise as she pulled out her daggers from the tree.

-"Gisbourne" Allan said simply. "He wants me to find you. He gazed around in the forest as he continued. "I mean obviously I didn't tell him that you'd probably be here…"  
-"Obviously…!"

-"No, but I'm still going to need to tell him something, right?" he asked her as she walked past him. encouraged that she was listening he continued: "So I was thinking, we could tell him that you joined up with the sisters of the Jonakilet conception, Rickleé convent. "

-"But would he believe that?" Marian asked uncertain. Guy was not that easily thrown. She had literally punched him, left him at the altar, and he still didn't give up.

-"Yeah! I was thinking you could write a note. Just say that you want to be left alone. To Praying, grieving or whatever." Marian looked at him suspiciously.

-"Why would _you_ help _me_?"

-"Look, I'm not _all_ bad!" Marian looked at him for half a second before deciding to believe him. "And all the letters must be sealed by the mother superior." She continued seeing the flaw. After all, it wasn't as if the nuns loved to spend some time in the forest with outlaws.

-"I can sort that" Allan told her confidentially.

-" How?" she asked in disbelief

-"I'm good with nuns!" he smiled mischievously. Marian shook her head before she started heading back to the camp. She indicated to Allan with her hand to fallow. Allan walked after her carefully, alert in case arrows would start flying at him. Noticing the tension, Marian understood his silence. "He is not here, and neither are the others. You can calm down. I'm going to write you the note now so that you don't have to come back and risk meeting them." She told him and walked to Robin's bunk where she knew he kept paper. She pulled out a feather and ink and started writing a note to Gisbourne while Allan looked around in the camp.

-"Um…" Marian looked up. "What?" she asked him

-"How is everyone doing? You know, with saving the poor and all?"

-"They are okay. I guess…" she trailed off and looked at him. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray them?"  
-"I was stupid and an idiot, and I wish I could take it back every day. I was thinking of myself, and wanted to make sure that I could have a good life after the king comes back and we all go our different ways. It was a stupid and selfish thing to do. I want to take it back. I want to _come_ back" he looked at her hopefully. "You know that I m not that bad right?"

-"I don't know Allan. You have done pretty bad things that make people question your loyalty, but you are yet here offering your help. I believe you when you say "I m not all bad"."

-"But can't you tell Robin that? Put in a good word for me? I want to come back and I am ready to make up for everything. He listens to you"

-"You think Robin would let you join the gang again because I tell him to?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-"you have no idea the power you hold over him do you?" he asked grinning.

-"Thank you, but you are wrong, and even if I do have such a huge power over Robin it is not my place to tell them to take you in. They have to decide that for themselves. They are the ones who got betrayed after all" she handed him the note and he scanned it quickly. "Looks pretty good. Well thanks anyway" he told her and headed out.

-"Allan!" Marian called after him. He turned around. "Thank you!" she smiled.

-"What are friend for? Now if you excuse me, I have a date with a nun". And with that he walked off, leaving Marian to her thoughts_. "You have no idea the power you hold over him do you?"_ she remembered Allan's words. What power? She couldn't even convince him to let her leave the camp. Remember how annoyed Robin was with her and how everyone also seemed to agree with him, maybe she really did need to calm down. Maybe she should try and do what she is told, and see what happens.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-**

**I hope you liked. I am working on a new chapter for The Grand line… hope to finish soon so let me know what you think….**


End file.
